Metal Upon Ice
by TheCatsMeow8562
Summary: Every few years the Nations would get together and have a little contest to see who was better then the rest. And this year it was Canada's time to shine... or well he hoped it was. R: T for language since Matthew has a potty mouth. Please enjoy y'all !


BONJOUR~!

Why hello my pretty's~! I was talking to a friend about Figure skating the other day and then suddenly I was watching all these figure skating routines on Youtube and i just had to write a fic! it probably sucks! but i dont care! i wanted to do this so i did!

yay me! well alas if you read this enjoy!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

><p>He was jealous.<p>

By God he was jealous.

It raged within him like a roaring fire that consumed his forests yearly. He watched within the crowd as they spun and twirled. Graceful like the mating dance of doves.

He wanted to be able to show everyone. Prove that he wasn't America.

Matthew continued to longingly gaze at the two figures soaring across the ice. They were beautiful... but he thought he could do better. Stupid personified country rules.

Rule 134 don't draw attention to one's self. Be invisible to the human eye.

HA! Like that was hard for Canada he was already invisible... but not just to the humans but to his fellow nations. They saw right through him... transparency was his trait.

He watched as the man gently tossed the women in the air, catching her with elegance and poise as they continued on with their routine. He could do all of that.

Anything involving skates Matthew was pro at.

He dominated the ice.

The ice belonged to him. Winter was his season. Bring on the cold mother fuckers, he'll take it with his head held high and skates laced. Sighing he glanced at the man beside him. Alfred decided it was best to watch figure skating while shovelling burgers down his gob... beside the cheers of the crowd and music blaring that's all he could hear. The constant sound of obnoxious chewing and the occasional snort.

"Must you eat like an animal?" Alfred gave him a sideways smile, teeth covered in burger particles "You're just lucky Arthur isn't here... he would surely beat your ass."

Alfred started to talk, spewing food across the Canadians face. Growling Matthew pulled himself to his feet and pushed his way through the stands in hope of a bathroom to wash the burger from his face. Finally getting to the bottom step he turned and smiled fondly at the ice that was a few steps away from him. How he wished he could be gliding across it's smooth surface. The rush and feel of the crisp air brushing against his face.

Just as he was about to head to the bathrooms Japan came hustling down the steps and knocked into him, losing his balance Matthew stumbled over the railing and fell behind the stands, landing with a loud plop on the concrete floor. Everything turned dark.

* * *

><p>By all that was living his head hurt.<p>

It was a throb that reverberated through his entire skull. A deafening throb that could rival a champion marathon runners heart. Sitting up Canada rubbed at his forehead, ebbing away the pain.

It was overly dark...

GOD DAMMIT!

He was locked in the ice rink. Not like it was the first time, everyone forgot him so it wasn't that big of a deal... and besides it was his rink anyway...

The Nations liked to go through a friendly competition every once in a while. This year it was to see which country had the best figure skating team... of course he wasn't able to see the final outcome... stupid Japan.

America's couple probably one... they were a strong team. Beautiful skaters.

Sighing for what seemed the millionth time that day, Matthew pulled himself to his feet and trudged to stairs. Begrudgingly heading to the control room. Pulling his keys he flipped through them until he found the right one. Inserting it into the door he quickly walked in and switched the lights on. He watched with a small smile as lights flood the stadium. In a final decision he switched another switch and watched with a widening smile as the roof opened up, revealing the star riddled sky. Grabbing his spare skates he always left hidden in the supplies closet he made his way out of the room.

Moonlight spilled across the ice as Matthew made his way down the stairs. This was right. This was how one wanted to skate... free with the moon watching over your every move. Making his way to the ice he took a seat on the closest bench. With practised determination he replaced his sneakers with skates. Tapping them against the ground to make sure they fit perfectly a smile graced his lips for the first time today.

Pulling open the little wooden door he skated out into the ice. Breathing in the ice cool air, like a refreshing jolt to his lungs.

With blinding grace Matthew flung himself forward. Side stepping before bringing force into his legs as he spring into an axel. Landing on his one leg while the other outstretched parallell in the air with the ice. Precise and perfect. Just how Matthew had trained himself for the past 100 years.

The scrap of metal and ice was music to Matt's ears. Complete beauty.

Yet he still felt like he needed that extra touch.

Skating over to the judges table he pulled out his phone from his back pocket, plugging it into the stereo system that connected to the speakers for the rink. Scrolling through his songs before he finally decided to put on a playlist. One that would fit his mood... it was full of Celine Dion. So what he was proud of her! She had a beautiful voice and she was his! A proud Canadian to the bone... well sorta.

The beat started and the soft voice of Dion singing I'm alive blared out.

Feeling the beat start to control him he let his hips move on their own. He legs moved on their own. Gliding over the ice in twirls and jumps. Graceful yet still bubbly upbeat motions flowed from Matthew as he dominated the ice. The brush of cool air against he damp face, as smile bloomed across it.

He didn't take notice or even hear, frankly, the sound of the stadium door opening and the jingle of keys. He was too in the motions... to alive to care.

As he continued across the ice he allowed himself to cool as the song began to close. Laughing freely as he completed his second death drop, landing in one fluid motion, like a grand river.

The sound suddenly switched.

The mood was changed... it became slow...sensual.

Feeling elegance flow into him with every breath he began the motions, his body moving in time to the magnificent glory of Celine as she sang.

I Surrender blared out of the speakers.

Matthew flew across the ice. He slowly eased himself into a catch-foot position. Closing his eyes in bliss.

That is until a hand was suddenly resting against his waist and hoisting him into the air. With an indignant squeak Matthew looked down into shining purple eyes. A smile real smile spread across his usually masked face.

Russia was spinning him in the air.

Russia.

The creepy scary nation that always kolkolkol'd.

"W-what?"

He got no reply as he was flipped down. Matthew made sure he landed perfectly.. no matter how confused he was.

"Privet comrade Matvey."

"What the heck Ivan? How did you even get in her?"

"Well you see Gilbert wouldn't shut up about your team winner which made me remember that you were still here." Gasping Matthew stared in shock. Before a smile burst across his face.

"Fuck yes!" Matthew jumped, twisting his body as he landed on his left leg, before he twirled himself four times in happiness.

Ivan chuckled as he skated to the blonde taking a hold of his arm and pulling him along the ice. Both falling into a beautifully graceful rhythm. Both men just focused on each other as they lifted and twirled across the ice. Celine continuing as they went.

Unbeknownst to one of the two skating males a crowd had formed. The nations who had participated in the event had all formed along the side lines. Mesmerized at the magnificence presented before them.

France was crying at the beauty. Spain had taken hold of Romano and was holding him to his chest, eyes damp from emotions, Romano was too busy watching the two skate to truly care.

America glared... that commie bastard was NOT skating better then him... and with his little brother for that matter!

Arthur had grabbed France's hand and pulled him to his side. For some reason, wanting to share this moment with the other blonde.

Germany's jaw had dropped while Italy silently giggled beside him.

Prussia looked like he wanted to murder.

The Nordics were silently discussing that this was the exact reason Canada came in first. While China and Japan silently watched with peaceful looks upon their faces. Poland and the Baltic's wore shocked faces at just how beautiful Russia looked at this moment.

The two skaters were illuminated by the moon, their shadows playing catch up to their gliding forms.

No nation wanted to ruin the moment the two were sharing.. it just seemed wrong.

Sure they all had arrived when Russia said he knew where Canada was when everyone finally noticed he was missing. And he had vanished as soon as he had entered the building like he already knew the layout by heart... which he probably did. He was known to play a lot of hockey with Canada... so did Sweden... that is the only reason they found the right rink to enter.

By the time they had made it to the rink Russia had been twirling Canada around the ice already... and it was just beautiful. Even America... the first to usually jump in and attack Ivan for being anywhere near his little brother sat silent...too caught up in the beauty before him.

The two moved and bent along with the songs as the play list continued to run through. Hours passed and the other nations had made themselves comfortable in the bleachers happily watching the show.

The playlist came to an end and the two pulled apart laughing, smiles all round... well until Matthew turned around and nearly shit himself. He screeched and startled backwards, Russia had just enough time to catch the poor frazzled blonde.

"Matvey are you alright?"

Pulling himself out of the Russians arms he skated over to the edge of the rink.

"How long have you guys been there!?"

"Oh? We arrived with Russia." France giggled from his place snuggled up beside England.

A heavy flush washed over Matthew's face as he glanced at all the nations in front of him. Turning he glared at Russia.

"I can see why your team came in first Mattie! Congrats!" Gilbert's voice rang through the stadium as Canada cursed and skated away.

Sure he wanted everyone to notice him... but with Russia and the fact he was kating as the girl?

Okay well he guessed he had to be the girl... he wouldn't have been able to lift Russia... and he did do ballet all his youth... what with France making him do the most girly things imaginable... but still...

He hated being embarrassed.

* * *

><p>I honestly had way too much fun writing this hahaha!<p>

Well i hope you enjoyed it! I'm happy y'all read it!

Love ya! byebye~!

See ya next time~!


End file.
